Somebody That I Used to Know
Somebody That I Used to Know '(''Qualcuno che credevo di conoscere) è una canzone scritta dal cantante australiano Gotye insieme a Kimbra, la cui performance si trova nell'episodio Il fratellone, il quindicesimo della Terza Stagione. E' cantata da Blaine Anderson e da suo fratello maggiore Cooper Anderson, sul palco dell'auditorium. La canzone viene cantata sul finire dell'episodio, quando Kurt intima a Blaine di presentarsi nell'auditorium ed esprimere al fratello i suoi sentimenti nel modo migliore che potrebbe fare: cantando. Al termine dell'esibizione, i fratelli Anderson capiscono cosa ha provato l'un l'altro e finalmente trovano il giusto equilibrio. Testo della canzone '''Blaine: Now and then I think of when we were together Like when you said you felt so happy you could die Told myself that you were right for me But felt so lonely in your company But that was love and it's an ache I still remember Cooper: You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness Like resignation to the end, always the end So, when we found that we could not make sense Well, you said that we would still be friends But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over Blaine: But you didn't have to cut me off Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing And I don't even need your love But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough Blaine ( insieme a Cooper): No, you didn't have to (stoop so low) Have your friends collect your records and then (change your number) I guess that I don't (need that though) Blaine: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine e Cooper: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over But had me believing it was always something that I'd done But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say You said that you could let it go And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know Blaine e Cooper: But you didn't have to cut me off Cooper (insieme a Blaine): (Oh-Oh) Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing (Ohhhh!) And I don't even need your love (Oh-Oh) But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough (Ohhhh!) No, you didn't have to stoop so low (Oh-Oh) Have your friends collect your records and then change your number (Ohhhh!) I guess that I don't need, that though Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Somebody, (I used to know) Somebody Cooper: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine: Somebody, (I used to know) Somebody Cooper: Now you're just somebody that I used to know Blaine e Cooper: I used to know That I used to know I used to know Somebody Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Il cantante originale della canzone, Gotye, inizialmente considerava questa versione del brano davvero terribile, reputandola come piena di difetti. In seguito ha cambiato completamente idea, sostenendo che l'idea di avere due uomini a cantarla è stata davvero originale e gli ha fatto molto piacere. Gotye è stato accusato di ipocrisia e di aver cambiato opinione per timore di perdere l'apprezzamento di alcuni suoi fan. Errori *Quando Cooper canta il verso No, you didn't have to stoop so low, la telecamera inquadra il suo volto e la bocca che non si muove. Galleria di foto SIUTK3.jpg IMG_1275.JPG Imgr22312112es.jpg Img+++++res.jpg Imagriouioioes.jpg Imagm,,gkijghutes.jpg Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Canzoni Cooper Anderson Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three